Oh My God
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: When a normal day at school for Mitchie becomes at Oh My god moment just cause C3 is playing a little concert.ONESHOT.


"Aww look it's Mitchie." A shrilly voice said coming down the hall way of her school. "Oh god." Mitchie muttered into her phone. It was the first day back to school and Mitchie Torres was some what glad. She had spent a wonderful six weeks at Camp Rock. She got to know Shane and his band mates better. In fact our Mitchie happened to be on the phone with none other then Shane Gray himself. "What?" Shane asked curious to what was happening. "Awww! Look she's pretending to be on the phone to avoid us!" The shrilly voice said again. "Shane… I'll talk to you later… I let you know what happens." Mitchie said. "Kay Fox. But I want full details." Shane said to her. "Yeah yeah. What ever pop tart." Mitchie said. There was a inside joke between the to for both of their nicknames. Mitchie was called a sly fox numerous times by Caitlyn and Nate for setting them up. Shane on the other hand. Had been eating a pop tart on the last day of camp and Mitchie by all means called him pop tart instead of pop star like she usually did. "Love you to Foxx" He said before disconnecting the phone. They had yet to mention to anyone that they were dating. "Well. Good now your off your phone. Who called you? Mummy?" A blond haired witch asked. "Hardly." Mitchie snorted. She couldn't believe she once was afraid of this girl. "Aww. Was it Daddy then." The taller girl asked staring Mitchie down. " Actually it is none of your business to know who I talk to on the phone Lizzie." Mitchie said staring into the girls green eyes. "Hpm." Lizzie grunted before spinning on her heel but before she could she caught sight of a picture Mitchie had been putting into her locker. "Aww! Now this is cute." Lizzie said swiping the picture and flipping it for Mitchie to see. It was the picture of her and Shane after Mitchie had sang at Final Jam the first time. "What did you do have a nerd Photoshop this?" Lizzie asked. "Actually no. That really happened and if you don't mind I would like that back now." Mitchie said snatching the picture.

"Look Torres. You can say way ever you want but no one and I mean no one is going to believe you. Remember the last rumor that flew around here about you?" Lizzie said smirking. "And I should care on that why?" Mitchie said recalling the memory feeling a little pity for herself. "Oh. Now your cocky to? Hmm… What rumor can I spread now? Mitchie Torres is has been deflowered and is a teeniebopper of Shane Gray. Oh. This is juicy." Lizzie smiled evilly "Look. I don't care what you say about me and I sure don't give a damn anymore on what people think. I know the truth and I also know where my heart is. So say what you want. Cause I'm not listening." Mitchie said turning to walk away. "Ha!" Lizzie yelled before a crowed of people went running by the two girls. "What's going on?" Lizzie said straightening herself out. "Si!" Mitchie yelled seeing her friend. "What is going on?" Mitchie said pulling her friend from the large crowd of people. "Connect….Three… Is… Here…. OMG… That... Way…." Sierra said out of breath before running off again. "What the Hell is Shane doing." Mitchie cursed under her breath. "Didn't you here child? This school won the C3 Back to school Concert." The Janitor said carrying a mop. "Oh. Well thanks." Mitchie said taking off for the crowd and Shane. She couldn't help but laugh on her way out. "Wow." Mitchie said as she continued to laugh. " HOW IS IT GOING SOUTHERN WINDS HIGH SCHOOL?" Shane yelled into the mic. _"Now I seeEverything I'd ever needIs the girl in front of meShe's Much BetterI wanna fly with (you)Tear up the sky with (you)You're much betterI wanna fight with (you)Make up tonight with (you)You're much better" _The boys were half way threw the song before Shane noticed Mitchie who was now up by the mini stage the school had set up for the boys. She smiled and waved. _"Now I've got some enemiesAnd they're all friends suddenlyBFF's eternallyBut I'm not bitterI believeThat the road that people leadHelps you find the one you needYou're much betterYeah"_ By now Mitchie was rocking out along with the rest of the school. Shane couldn't believe that Mitchie had gone to school here. He thought she had lived miles away from here. "_You're much betterYou're much better girl! You're much better_" Nate had sang into the mic before bowing quickly. "Alright now Students of Southern Winds we want you to meet a friend of our." Nate said catching sight of Mitchie. Shane had disappeared backstage and quickly had placed on a costume to blend in with the crowd. "Your very own Mitchie Torres!" Jason said grinning. Mitchie's eyes went wide. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her up. "I gotcha Fox." She heard Shane say under his breath. "You are kidding me right?" Mitchie asked Nate as he and Jason pulled her off Shane's shoulder. "No we aren't. Now would you do us a favor and open this?" Nate said handing Mitchie a envelope. "WAIT!" A voice yelled out in the now hushed crowd. "THAT ENVELOPE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME! I SENT IN FOR THE CONTEST. I SHOULD BE UP THERE NOT THAT LOOSER!" The voice yelled. "Well. We are getting to you. But it just so happens we know Mitchie and have something for her. She was closer then you." Jason said. "That has to be the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say Jase. Now open the envelope Fox." Shane said bouncing back on stage. "Shut up." Jason muttered before Mitchie had fully opened the envelope. "OHMIGOD!" Mitchie screamed flinging herself at Shane. "Your kidding right?" Mitchie said wide eyed. "Nope. Now you may wanna explain why you flung yourself at me and screamed?" Shane said handing me a mic. "Err… Hi everyone…" Mitchie stuttered. " I… err… went to camp with the guys." Mitchie said peaking behind her. Jason grinned and waved. "And I err. Well… see at the end of the camp there was this thing called final jam and who ever won got a big prize. Well I had won… And err… They didn't know what to use as a prize cause the last one was for recording with C3. Which by the way tell Peggy I said hi." Mitchie said gaining a little confidence in herself. "Like I said I won… And now… I'll be doing a national tour with the guys!" Mitchie said smiling before turning and hugging all three of them. "Mitchieee! Your going to ruin my hair!" Jason whined. "Now. Also with that note. The girl who was yelling come up here." Nate said into the mic. Shane had pulled Mitchie aside and hugged her. "Thank you Poptart." Mitchie whispered as Lizzie came up the side of the stage. "Back off girl. He's mine." Lizzie hissed at her. Shane only snorted. "That way." He said pointing. Lizzie had ran out on stage before Shane and Mitchie came back. "Sorry. I was filling Mitchie in." Shane said smiling into the mic. He was a crowd pleaser, Mitchie thought. She smiled. She couldn't wait they were going on tour. "Alright now…" Nate said glancing at Lizzie. " Lizzie Maria Jonson." Lizzie said with pride. "Okay… Lizzie. Since you won our contest you have the gotten the chance to pick a song for us to sing AND make a music video with you." Nate said giving her a smile. "Ohh… Thank you so much!" Lizzie said throwing herself at Nate. "Err. Miss… Nate a;ready has a girlfriend… and so does Shane!" Jason said smiling the frowning. "JASON!" Nate and Shane both yelled. "What? Oh! Right sorry…" Jason said lowering his head. "Aww. Leave him alone. He got worried about Caitlyn." Mitchie said hugging Jason. "Hey!" Shane yelled realizing that his girl friend had moved from him to Jason. " What's the matter Pop Tart?" Mitchie grinned before spinning around moving her arms away from her as she looked down at the crowd. They had seemed to get the picture and backed up. "Mitchie?" Nate said in wonder. "Come over Later!" Mitchie yelled over her shoulder as she took off running into a double front flip. Once Mitchie landed safely on her feet she then took off again running for the school hall ways. She had just found out she was touring with Connect Three and she has showed off her gymnastics. She could feel any better now.

**OneeShott!**

**Awwe. Sorry it isn't a Happy update. I got stuck and writers block on it **

**Maybe writing this will help some…**

**Read and Review. Sugary virtual treats are in store for those reviewers**


End file.
